youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
DX
DXFan619 'is a male YouTuber who reviews anime and video games, usually ones that he doesn't like. His most popular seriess is called "'Anime I F*cking Hate." Featured Channels #Ethos #Anonymuz #DraconisMarchVII #GoatJesus #CyanideBlizzard #Emmeth Kim #Anon Plays Videos Anime Analysis Anime I F*cking Hate Anime I F*cking Love Video Game Analysis Games I F*cking Hate Games I F*cking Love DXFan619 Plays Retrospectives 500 Words Summer of 619 Horrible Halloween Other Series Movies I F*cking Hate DXFan619 Reacts Tales from the Crappypasta Patreon DXFan619's Patreon Introduction Who is DXFan619 and why does he heed my money? ' My name is Jorge Valentin and for the past two years I've been reviewing video gamers, anime,a nd films under the name "DXFan619." What started out as an uninspired video series called "Games I F*ucking Hate" has now evolved into an entire YouTube channel's worth of content that has somehow gained me 20,000+ subscribers, and over 2.7 million views. In the short time I've been doing this, I've spokenk to a number of people who enjoy the aforementioned content and religously watch it when it's released. Nearly a year ago, I became affiliated with the multi-channel network knwon as TGN, and started making money from the work I uploaded, which opened my eyes to an interesting possibility. The possibility that this could legitimately became a full-tijme job for me. The demand for the content was there, and so was the drive for me to create it. However, as time as gone on, I've realized that the cuts taken from generated ad-revenue (60-40 split), on top of YouTube's draconian copyright policies limit the content I can create, and that is viewed by you. Limited as well is obviously the amount of money that I can make doing this. Money that is always fueled back into video creation in the form of purchasing things to play or review. Which is why I'm here. Because I have seriously been contacted three or four times now to put Minecraft ads in my videos. I do not want to be that guy that takes a sponsorship that he doesn't beleive in and tries to push it onto his audience despite that. So instead of being funded by YouTube and being at their whim, I'mg iving the power to you. The power to contribute to and directly affect the quantity and quality of the content I release. Although, I would like to make something very clear. Content will be created and uploaded regardless of whether or not you decide to fund me. Everyone will receive said content at the same exact time. I will not, nor will I ever, create a pay wall that you have to pay in order to watch. What you would be funding would affect the amount of, the quality of, and the speed at witch teh content I'mc reating is released. '''So, what are you creating? ' '''GAMES I F*CKING HATE: A video game review series where I talk about bad video games. Games I Fcking hate covers bad games from all eras, and is a comedic look at all of their flaws. ANIME I F*CKING HATE The same concept as "Games I F*cking Hate," but with anime. While still comedic, Anime I F*cking hate takes a more analytical approach to viewing the flaws in a work. DXFAN619 PLAYS A series where I play games, usually anywhere from 7 minutes to 40 minutes. The games are usually of the bad variety, which makes for some real fun. RETROSPECTIVES A soon to be series that covers a franchise of games, or possibly an anime and talks about it at length. From conception, to current day status. 500 WORDS A new series where I give my thoughts on a curtain game in no more than 500 words. SUMMER OF 619 An annual event during the summer when I upload 20 videos in the span of 20 days. HORRIBLE HALLOWEEN My second annual event that takes place during the week of Halloween. I upload 5 videos in the span of 5 days, and they are usually horror oriented. OTHER SERIES Movies I F*cking Hate, DXFan619 Reacts, Games I F*cking Love, Anime I F*cking Love, and Tales from the Crappypasta. Disclosure I love me some disclosure, so let's have at it. If other aspects of what I do on here need to be disclosed, they'll be added at the appropriate date. #'This is my job.' What I'd earn from Patren would also be what I live off of. This will not, nor currently affects the content I provide. #'We will disagree.' It happens. Hopefully when that time comes, we can have a civil discussiona b out it. To be clear, agreement with you is not being funded, and it won't ever be. #'People gift me things on Steam.' I am constantly being gifted games on Steam. From the latest Digital Homicide disaster, to more recently, Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. I imagine that I will continue getting free games on steam at times, even with this page running. I plan on keeping my Steam page public, so I'm not sure if this'll ever end. Is that it? ''' I don't think there's much else to say, but here goes. I always have a really hard time saying that I have "fans." It feels pretentious, and self-important. I make videos for YouTube that people really seem to enjoy, and it makes me happy. A lot of us talk via Steam, or the YouTube comments, and I can genuinely say that you guys make me who I am. I consider you way ,more than just "fans." There is no DXFan619 without you. This move to Patreon was made because I was comfortable putting this all out in the open and that confidence was instilled in me because of you and all the feedback you give me on a daily basis through various outlets. Hopwefully with your support and funding, we can go to heights that I would previously only dream of. Thank you so much. Reward Goals #$1 or more per month ##EVERYONE gets teh '''same content at the''' same time''' regardless ''of whether or not you give me $1, or more. However, the quantity and quality of videos will grow with every dollar sent by way. Please refer to '''Milestone Goals' for more information. Thanks! Stretch Goals #$1 per month ##Every dollar given will go towards creating more and better content for you, at a quicker pace. External Links #Twitter #Patreon #MyAnimeList #Steam #Twitch #Deviant Art Gallery DXFan619.png Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:American YouTubers